fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Junkyard Dogs Hypnotizes Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity
Meanwhile deep in the forest; Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity kept searching for Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle somewhere in the jungle. "Jim! Are you hurt?" Twilight called. "Lou! Where are you?" Rainbow Dash called. "Timothy! Oh, where is he?" Applejack called. "Gavin! Where can you be?" Rarity called. As the girls were kept searching for the Lost Dumbo Gang, they managed to take a look around. Then they saw an mystery animal. "Lou? I-Is that you?" Rainbow Dash said, nervously, "L-Lou?" Then the owl hoots at her, making Rarity scared, as she gasped, she gulps as she, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack walked away to continued searching. "I've gotta be here somewhere." Applejack added. Suddenly, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity heard something snapped on a twig. They gasped. Then Discord frights them as he says, "Boo!". Then Suddenly, the girls gasped, as the Diamond Dogs attacked them. "Diamond Dogs hungry! Diamond Dogs eat!" The Diamond Dogs said. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity scream in terror, as they run away from the Diamond Dogs. Meanwhile; Buster, Mooch, Ruby, François, and Sparky were picking thorns on their body, as they thought never see Fievel and Olivia again. "We swear... Ow! Watch it!" Buster added. "...we shall never again...Ow!" Mooch groaned. "Shake...." François moaned, as Sparky laughs. "With... Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham. Oh!" Ruby sobbed. Meanwhile; Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity are finally got away with the Diamond Dogs, they panted realy hard as they take deep brothers, huffing. "Oh, w-where could they be?" Twilight asked. Suddenly the torched burns Ruby's tail, as Ruby sniffs, she bumped panicking. Then Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity walked away, as Ruby blew on her tail. "Welly, well, well. Looks like we've got company." Mooch chuckled. Ruby gasped as she slurps, and says "Snacks..." She, Buster, Mooch, François, and Sparky went over to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity were keep looking, suddenly the hear a ghastly sound coming from the cave. They gasped in fear. "Who is it?" Twilight gulped. "We know you're in there." Rainbow Dash snarled. "Show yourself." Applejack demanded bravery. "Who's there?" Rarity gulps. Suddenly a chuckled sound was coming from inside the cave. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity gasped in surprise. It was Buster, Mooch, Ruby, François, and Sparky glaring at the girls. Ruby hypnotizes the girls as she says "Excuse us... Might we be a some a sentence?" Then Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity become hypnotize by Buster, Mooch, Ruby, François, and Sparky, as they drop the torches, as Ruby continues "Are you lost, little ones? Are you hungry. I am starve." Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity heard a ping as they smiled at the dogs. Just as they ready to stay with the five dogs, someone came to save the girls. It was Zachariah and Tyrone, who were pushing them. "Bad dogs! Bad!" Tyrone yelled, as he punched the five dogs, as Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity woke up from their trances. "Zachariah? Tyrone? What in the same hill are you doin' here?" Twilight asked, curiously. "You leave the girls ALONE!" Zachariah snapped angrily. Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Hypnotize fanmake